


Small Works

by Hyperfocus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperfocus/pseuds/Hyperfocus





	1. Chapter 1

Wilbur himself to me is The Icarus Reborn and The Angel Fell

He once stood as tall as he could as he saw the moments leading to War.

A smile played on his face as he saw it coming to a end.

A smile that soon faded as The Drunken Tyrant took his place.

He stood tall for another war.

His smile twisted into something menacing.

His Light laugh darkened.

His Wings were cut as his eyes shifted and he took the Hand of the one who Destroys.

And fed the Blood to the Blood God.   
He stared at that fateful button.

He pressed.

And clarity flooded his once golden heart now iron.

His Candle blown out by The Angel Who Is Grounded and Death.


	2. Chapter 2

The Book Lies open. A Story is to be Told.  
But what is it?  
The God's Hold the Pen pondering.  
The Falling of Two Mad Men  
The rise of the Anarchist and the betrayals Followed.  
They Hum and Grin  
The Trails of the Lethe Personal  
The Grief at the Hands of the man to be Reborn  
The Rise and Falls a Country of Trails and Love.   
The Leaps of Faith and Icarus Reborn Falling  
Yet the Pen Never stops at the Hands of these gods. But it will stop. And we Will Remember these stories that show us that no-one is a True Hero. And it will reverberate.   
A Dream in Fruition


End file.
